


Are We McDating?

by GingerHanSolo



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 11:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11012847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerHanSolo/pseuds/GingerHanSolo
Summary: Hux and Kylo go out to get lunch on what Kylo suspects is a date.





	Are We McDating?

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm sorry for the terrible pun title I can't resist puns. Also I'm 99.9% sure that SW has a fast food equivalent but my friend and I thought it would be funnier if it was at Mickey D's.)

“Do you want a chicken nugget?”

“No. You touched it.”

Tired of paying for all of Kylo’s destruction constantly, Hux suggested that if Ren really didn’t want any of the food on the Starkiller base they could go out to eat. This would happen with one exception: it would have to be at McDonald’s. Hux couldn’t afford anything nicer. Ren was beyond excited, especially when nobody wanted to go with them. He didn't want anyone interrupting his time with Hux.

As Ren munched on his fries, Hux waved the receipt in his face. “Had we gone to a steak house, we could have paid less.”

“Oh, shut up, Hux, and enjoy something for once in your life.”

“I do enjoy things. My tea. My cat. Destroying planets.” He shifted uncomfortably in the chair. “Sitting across from you inhaling food in this… restaurant, watching you shove food into your face is the opposite of enjoyable.”  
“You’re hangry. Just take a nugget.”

“I told you. I don’t want anything you touched.”

“Fine. Just… go buy something else. Just eat something. I’ll probably eat all of this myself.”

“You disgust me in every way imaginable. And I can’t afford to just go and buy more food, Ren. The point of coming here was so I don’t spend half of my remaining credits on food, but somehow, you managed to get me to spend too much anyway.”

“…half? Really?”

Hux shoved the receipt towards Ren. “Read it yourself. That’s how much you are costing me.”

“You spent that much on me?”

“And more. Who do you think pays for all those repairs?”

“Oh, Hux. You really do love me.”

Hux gritted his teeth. “Excuse me?”

“Oh, come on, Hux, you don’t need to pretend anymore.” Ren shoved more food into his mouth as Hux seethed. “It’s so obvious that this is a date.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Hux hissed.

Kylo sipped more of his soda, nodding.

“First, this is not a date. I was just so tired of listening to you complain that I took you here.”

“Sure,” Ren replied, rolling his eyes.

“Second of all, who the hell takes someone to fucking McDonald’s on a first date?” Hux growled.

Kylo leaned in, his eyes shining mischievously, whispering. “Obviously, you did!”

Hux did everything he could to prevent himself from strangling Kylo.

“This is not a date!”

“It’s just the two of us, you paid… you invited me… it’s a date.”

“Holy Force, Ren, this is not a fucking date. I never consented to calling it as such, and you know that damn well. We came here to eat, and to leave. In fact, the moment we reach the Starkiller base, I have half a mind to never speak to you again.”

Kylo just snorted. He tried to glare at Hux as he was sipping through the straw, but it did not last. Fortunately for him, the ginger general was running his gloved (yes, still gloved, how snotty is he) hand through his red hair, grumbling at the cost of lunch. The sun illuminated his hair beautifully, and his light eyes shone. Kylo knew that Hux would probably get burnt as a result of this adventure and sitting by the window, but goodness, he felt so lucky to be in the presence of such beauty. He was so tempted to stroke Hux’s hair, to feel the softness in his fingers, to touch him. “Fuck it,” he muttered to himself, deciding against it. He didn’t want to make Hux even more angry and cause him to yell at him back home.

Even if he was highly attracted to the sound of the general’s yelling.

“What was that?” Hux asked. Ren cursed the general’s ability to hear Kylo uttering a single sound.

“Nugget?” Kylo asked, offering Hux a few. No matter how Hux saw Kylo – as a friend, as an enemy, clearly not a lover – he couldn’t just sit there and let the man he adored starve. Hux sighed and took off his gloves, accepting Ren’s offer. Kylo almost gasped as Hux’s hand touched his to get the nuggets. He did his best to keep his composure.

“Thank you,” Hux muttered. Kylo looked down as he ate more, pretending he wasn’t still gazing at Hux and hoping that the general wouldn’t notice.

Hux stared out the window as Kylo finished up. Kylo was glad that Hux wasn’t looking at him so he could gaze at the general more. Ren’s movement to stand and throw away the trash caught Hux’s attention.

“Ready to go?”

“Yes,” Kylo said, trying not to blush.

“Finally. Let’s get the hell out of here.”

As the men left the restaurant, Kylo paused. “Hey, Hux?”

“What is it now?”

“Thank you.”

Hux wrinkled his nose. “You’re going to be Sith one day. You don’t need to be polite.”

“Yeah, fuck you.”

You wish, Hux thought to himself, hoping Kylo wasn’t reading his mind.


End file.
